A-10
A-10 (also known as Amy Mayer or Amy Meier, as translated) is a dedicated Anti-High Rank Beast, female Battle Doll designed to assert total superiority in combat scenarios. She is part of the PPP's A-Series which were created by Dr. Thor with Anne Mayer's funding. A-10's body composition, operating system, and equipment were all sourced or based from the highly advanced lost technologies retrieved from the secrets of the 4th Ground Zero at Planet Tobal. At the same time, A-10's massive energy source comes from the miniaturized yet powerful core of the slain SS-Class Ex-Type Zero Cross Eye Beta. A-10 is a recurring character of the Knight Run series and displays the most cutting edge technology available in the Knight Run universe. A-10 first appeared in Main Episode-0 Pray and was designated as Anne's constant companion and bodyguard as she sought out to kill Beast Queen E-34. Despite her machine nature, A-10 provided sufficient comfort to Anne during this emotionally tumultuous expedition. Later on, at the end of ME-0, A-10 remained with Anne after she retired from all of her official duties and functions. The two embarked on their own journey for self-discovery together. A-10, along with Anne, Ashily, and Rick McCoy, reappeared briefly in the third Extra Story after Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are as a teaser for succeeding episodes. In it, A-10 was shown tending as a waiter in Anne's café. She tempers Anne's attempts to charge extra on her customers. Appearance In her civilian/undercover mode, A-10 appears as a young human girl with a curious but gentle disposition. She usually wears cute, frilly dresses or schoolgirl uniforms, both of which match her exterior facade. A-10 is also seen wearing bloomer underwear beneath her skirt. Dry Leonhard praised Dr. Thor's subtle cunning as he deliberately made A-10's aesthetic design look similar to Pray Mayer in hopes that Anne would allocate more funding for the A-Project/A-Series. This trick worked as Anne diverted much of PPP's budget to his work. In her battle mode, A-10 sheds the human girl facade for her dedicated, combat-role Beta Armor which is based on the armor suit and general form of the Homunculus "Battle Princess" Eve Zail. While in Beta Armor mode, A-10's physical and computational skills are enhanced due to the deactivation of her civilian functions. This mode is A-10's real appearance underneath her human girl facade. Switching between her battle and civilian modes can be done quickly as the latter's imaging is created by nano-machine technology. This allows for quick repairs and easy maintenance on the human girl facade. Personality A-10's personality ranges from being childish, paralleling her own appearance, to being a mature and reliable partner that you can count on. She is overprotective of Anne Mayer but does not restrict her from engagements where she could get hurt. Instead, A-10 opts to quietly support her master and provide emotional courage to face her many challenges. While Anne's dependence for companionship may seem one-sided, in truth, A-10 also constantly seeks Anne as she gives her existence a purpose in the universe. This hearkens back to A-10's oath of loyalty to Anne. From being a mere battle doll, A-10 has become more and more human in her behavior (all thanks to her self-evolving AI capacity). Yet her humanness is not that of simple imitation but rather of creating and expressing her own ego. Out of all things, A-10 wishes to be spoiled by Anne. Her wish thus came true when Anne adopted her and gave her the name "Amy Mayer" to better assimilate into her new cover identity as a child/younger sister. As Amy, A-10 also went to school and got to experience having an ordinary school girl life. Powers and Abilities A-10's impressive specs are largely thanks to its artificial intelligence operating system which is installed with autonomous Self-learning that progressively creates its own ego/consciousness, emotions, reasoning and logic. She gathers real data from her experiences and external stimuli for independent R&D on herself. Thus, she is a living and evolving machine which processes new knowledge, adapts to her environment, and creates her own equipment. A-10 can theoretically hack into and effectively take over control of any electronic equipment or digital interface remotely. She demonstrated her highly advanced hacking abilities when she took control of Ed's fighter and Flagship Aeolus. A-10 can also perform signal jamming. Despite her active status, A-10 is still deemed as an experimental prototype and technology demonstrator as she is constantly evolving on her own way, similar to humans. A-10 is equipped with the core of Cross Eye Beta and the battle instinct system of Eve Zail. The core provides an impressive amount of energy to fully power A-10's functions and to allow her to maximize her systems without hesitations. It also enables her to act as an auxiliary, external generator for other equipment. On the other hand, the battle instinct system gives A-10 absolute advantage and superiority that can match a Master Knight or EX-Type. A-10 is also equipped with her personal Volcanic Echo Shield which can negate any incoming attack. A-10 revealed that she is also installed with a Coffin System that allows her to have multiple copies of herself through parallel bodies that are under a central hive mind. The hive mind is housed always in a primary A-10 body that commands the other bodies. The secondary bodies are not mere drones as they too have consciousness developed as sub-personalities of the main one. Thus all of these bodies, primary and secondaries, are considered simultaneously as "A-10" and can act independently or in team coordination. All of the bodies can be replaced, repaired, and exchange body parts or consciousness with each other. Under the Coffin System, the A-10 units can collectively wield a team equipment set known as Heaven's Door. Armaments A-10 has access to a wide range of weapons courtesy of her portable arsenal, the "Gun Closet", which is shaped like a case for musical instruments. The Gun Closet itself can be used as a blunt, melee weapon or sturdy shield cover but more importantly, it contains A-10's various armaments inside. The following are the weapons shown to be part of the Gun Closet arsenal: *'Hell Gate' - a special large-caliber semi-automatic pistol. It can fire multiple types of bullets including the special anti-Beast Bullet No.3. The Hell Gate was specifically created for Bullet No.3, and thus is the only firearm that can use it. Despite the heavy payload and recoil, A-10 can skillfully wield two Hell Gates at the same time in sustained firing. *'Hammer' - a break action, single-shot pistol which is chambered for heavier, larger calibers that are already similar to cannon rounds. *'Gun Coffin' - a dual wielded, multi-purpose weapon that is shaped and wielded like a nunchaku. It primarily serves as an automatic cannon but also has the secondary function of being a missile launcher; the autocannon barrel and launcher opening are on opposite faces. The Gun Coffin can be easily twirled around and manipulated to strafe targets in multiple directions. To fire its missiles, the Gun Coffin must first be laid to rest on the shoulder. *'Weapon No.1' - designated as "Short-term Combat Type, Core-direct Connection, Beam Output Device"; Weapon No.1 is a pair of short particle beam emitters that are shaped like pistols. Due to the vast energy demands of the weapon, it must be directly connected to A-10's core through a wire that is lodged on her nape. The weapon then converts the core's pure energy into powerful particle beams which can be used to trace through any direction. Unfortunately, Weapon No.1's internal emitting/converting mechanism catastrophically overheats from a single sustained use and must be manually replaced for the next burst. *'Weapon No.2' - designated as "Large AG-buster Dragon Slayer Set"; Weapon No.2 is a pair of hand-held large, heavy automatic cannons which simultaneously consume heavy ordnance from four magazine feeds. A single shot fired from Weapon No.2 is enough to clear away Beasts from a straight line due to the high piercing effect of its shells. Often times, a single shot would penetrate through several Beasts before losing its kinetic force. *'D-3 Cannon' - a buckler-shaped, heavy particle beam cannon. *'M-304 Sword' - a large, two-handed sword with a particle beam-based blade. It is nicknamed the "Battleship Buster" due to its capacity to slice through a space warship whole. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Doll Category:PPP